Conquista o Invacion
by Kassiwos
Summary: AU. Gilbert es el mejor amigo de Elizabetha, un dia esta lo llama desesperada por algo, Pero a pesar que para el es una gran noticia, ella quiere venganza y en el unico que confia es en el! Acabara todo como gilbert pensaria?
1. La reina de los secuestros

Otro "lindo" viernes para Gilbert y su mejor amiga Elizabetha; El albino había recibido una llamada llena de Gritos amenzas de muerte y una jugosa recompensa indirecta, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberse quedado a darle de comer a su linda mascota, habían cortado a su mejor amiga, y esta estaba peor que niño al que no le compran un juguete, su amiga llevaba así mas de 2 horas por lo que Gilbert ya no sabia que hacer para calmarla

-Vamos lizzie tu no eres Fea; habrá mas señoritos podridos para ti, Cálmate, ve tus cosas raras y tranquilízate ni que fuera el fin del mundo-

-Pero no los podre ukear como hacia con Roderich-

Una castaña "lloraba" como magdalena frente a su computador, su mejor amigo ya no sabia que hacer para animarla; bueno si sabia que hacer pero su orgullo se lo impedía, así que trataba de desviar sus pensamientos.

-Gilbert… me prestas a gilbird unos días-

-Si eso te hace feliz mi asombrosa persona te lo traerá mañana mismo!- suspiro el albino.

-Wii~ oye y hay forma de conseguir que traigas a Pierre también?-

El albino pensaba que esos pucheros que hacia su amiga eran solo para sacar provecho y hacer sus cosas extrañas, por que ese Pierre era su amigo Francis, y cuando el francés iba, era violación segura; pero si de algo estaba seguro era que la complacería en todo.

-No, ya no te daré a gilbird...-

-Ni si quiera por una lata de cerveza?…es Alemana! -

-Maldita! Te los traeré, quieres a la tortuga de Antonio también?-

La risa por parte de la húngara se hizo presente hasta que un sonido muy bien conocido sonó del computador, le había llegado mas " mercancía"(o eso creía) por parte de su mejor amiga Emma, se pudiera decir que era como su gemela pero rubia y mas inocente.

*chat*

_Beluke879: Oye te vas a ir de cabeza con esto! Realmente dude en enviartelo lizzie! _

_QnFujoshi1: por que? Quien es el uke? es muy fuerte? Tu sabes que puedo con todo_

_ Beluke879: No es yaoi es… una grabacion de Lili y.. _

_Qnfujoshi1: ? DIME! _

_Beluke879: descargalo y velo _

_(Descargar video: 4)_

*fin del chat*

Sin dudarlo la castaña empezó a descargar el vídeo mientras que Gilbert jugaba con una bolita que había encontrado por ahí.

-Maldita! Y pensar que eras mi amiga!-

Gilbert se levanto de la cama y se acerco a donde estaba la hungara al acercarse vio el video, donde roderich y lili se besaban y entraban a un teatro tomados de la mano, la húngara estaba cabizbaja con un aura que olia a muerte y celos.

-Esa maldita perra, primero con Vash y luego con Roderich,... si viene contigo en la vida me vuelvas a hablar entendido!-

-ehm… Si señora?!- Luego de eso gilbert decidió salir lentamente de la habitación pues la húngara tenia un aura negra en aunmento.

-Lizzie?... a donde vas?-

La castaña se levanto y salio del cuarto gilbert la siguio hasta que llegaron a la cocina; la castaña se acerco hasta llegar a donde guardaba los cuchillos y eso solo puso mas nervioso al albino.

-Oye dime... trajiste tu permiso de conducir? Iremos a dar una vuelta Hahaha!-

-Lizzie… am tengo que ir a… casa.. gilbird no puede vivir sin su awesome dueño…Elizabetha! Que es eso alejate de mi AHHHHH….-

Lo siguiente que paso no se sabe con exactitud, pero luego de 2 horas el albino recobro la conciencia, se levanto y al mirar el lugar se dio cuenta que estaban en un jardín, aparentemente un bosque o algo así.

-Mein gott donde demonios estoy?!-

-Shh… calla.. estamos en casa de vash-

-Y como demonios llegamos aqui?-

-Shhh….-

Una pareja se cubría con una chalina delgada, la rubia entraba en su casa y su acompañante se volteaba hacia un auto clásico que elizabetha conocía muy bien, gilbert trataba de que su olor a comida de pollos no atrajera a los animales pues tenia mucha de ella en sus bolsillo y cabe mencionar que los jardines de aquella casa eran bastante grandes.

-Oye eli.. ya nos vamos-

-No hasta que Roderich se vaya y pueda ma…blar con Lili, ya deja mi cabello en paz que me distraes-

-Lizzie yo no estoy jugando con tu pelo…-

-Entonces?-

Al voltear vio que un zorrillo movía su cola al compás del viento -Lizzie no hagas nada que lo asuste-

-Calla! Tu no me… Ahhh!-

El zorrillo se asusto por la voz de la castaña, y para mal de males al gritar el animalillo se asusto mas y siguió rociándolos, para su suerte alguien escucho sus grito y sintió la peste y los ayudo antes de que los siguieran bañando de ese "bello" perfume.

* * *

_Asdf... bueno ya tenia planeado subir algo de PruHun pero nunca pense que lo escribiria a las 4 de la mañana, es un nuevo record?, Buano' tengo una obsecion por esta pareja, asi que esperen mucho one-shots! Pues tan pronto como se pueda tendran el proximo cap, asdf... podria ser el lunes tal vez! Y pues am.. ya no se que escribir .-., ah si, estoy en processo indesisivo de subir un fanfic Koreabel .-. (Hermanos acosadores everywere) lo empeze como un rochu, pero una imagen en tumblr cambio mis planes, y se me hace muy graciosa esta pareja asi que lo subo o no, soy una persona muy indesisa(aunque si de plano me dicen que no lo subire de todas formas por el cumple de Yao Yao c;) y fin Su-fin(?_

Sayonara!


	2. Un baño español

-No! Ni lo pienses, mi asombroso yo no se bañara con eso-  
-Pero de que otra forma se te quitara la peste gilbert? Aparte el tomate es bueno para la piel!-  
-No me bañare con tomate! y es mi ultima palabra-

Antonio ya no sabia que hacer para meter a la bañera a gilbert, era mas terco que, bueno no hay nadie mas terco que el! Roderich lo había llamado pues de que otra forma se quitaría la peste de zorrillo que con un buen baño de tomate!  
Pero al otro lado del cuarto Elizabetha estaba muy tensa es cierto Roderich los había encontrado pero no le podia hablar de la misma forma, ni tampoco a Lili pero esta ultima era la que la acompañaba, por lo que las gana de Elizabetha por golpearla iban en aumento.  
-Quieres que te traiga algo para comer? En lo que viene el taxi?-  
-No te preocupes puedo regresar con Gilbert y Antonio, solo déjame sola-  
-Esta bien-  
La rubia salio del cuarto, la castaña no paraba de maldecir no podía soportar que su ex novio y la actual pareja de este y ella estuvieran en el mismo techo.

-AHHHH!-

Un grito se escucho desde la habitación de junto, por lo que la castaña fue corriendo hasta el cuarto aporreando la puerta para abrirla para luego morirse de la risa; ahí estaba el albino como gato para no entrar a la bañera y Antonio lanzando tomates.

-Hahaha vaya, el asombroso gilbert no puede soportar un pequeño baño en tomate-

-Cállate Marimacho! A ustedes las mujeres les gustan esas cosas a mi asombrosa persona no-

El español se reía y observaba mientras Elizabetha le daba una señal para que tirara el jugo de tomates al albino, dos segundos después todos los de la casa quedaron sordos, pero luego de varios sartenazos y una albino en tomate todos dejaron de apestar. Antonio se ofreció a llevar a Elizabetha y a gilbert que vivían bastante cerca, el camino de regreso fue bastante normal, Elizabetha se durmió en las piernas de gilbert por lo cual el español lo empezó a fastidiar

-Y bien cuando se lo dirás?-

-Decir que?-

-Gilbert no te hagas el tonto cuanto tiempo de conocerla y ahora tienes esa oportunidad-

-No lo se~ ella aun tiene la esperanza de ir con el señorito podrido y yo-

-Vamos no te desanimes y si hacemos una "cita doble"? Tu irías con ella y si puedes has de que lleve a su hermosa amiga-

-A Emma?-

-Si es tan hermosa y ah~-

-mmm.. ok?-

-Pero no se querrá colar Francis?-

-Lo dudo pero podemos hacer que nos de una mesa en su restaurante!-

El moreno se estaciono en la casa de Elizabetha y gilbert la cargo hasta la entrada y esta se despertó se despidieron como siempre y el albino volvió al auto.

-Deberías decirle-

-…-

-Bueno llegamos al rato te llamo para lo de la cita-  
-Si como sea gracias por traerme-

Y luego de una "larga" noche el albino encontró la paz bajo las sabanas de su cama.

* * *

_Buano' este fic me ah dado miles de ideas para otros asi que espero que no se vuelva muy confuso! y eso~ Gracias por los favoritos y los follows :D Hacen que vomite arcoiris de Felicidad(? y si me dejan un reviewcito no me molestaria :3_

_Arigato!_


	3. Preparando la cita

-Gilbert Beilschmitd! Holgazán de pacotilla no crees que es hora de levantarse, hoy tienes que ayudarme con mi venganza!-

-Cállate marimacho son las 3 pm déjame dormir-

La castaña no se rendiría tan fácilmente arrastraría a su amigo en pijama hasta la calle si era necesario con tal de que tenga un cómplice.

-Bien es hora de… Usar la fuerza bruta!-

La castaña quito la sabana y le tiro un balde de agua fría y un grito del albino se escucho hasta china

-Maldita seas marimacho, como te atreves a mojar a mi increíble persona!-

-Vístete y vayámonos! Que la hora pasa y mi plan es aprueba de tontos-

-No me moveré de aquí me iré a la habitación de huéspedes y puedo preguntar como demonios entraste?-

-Pues…-

_*Flashback*_

_Una joven de ojos esmeraldas, parecía usar todas las técnicas ninjas que existían para llegar a cierta habitación, pero había un inconveniente que la habitación no tenia balcón y no había nada para trepar así que como podía buscaba como subirse_

_-Hey tu que haces?-_  
_-Ah..-_  
_La castaña se volteo y vio al hermano menor de gilbert_  
_-Pues quería sacar a gilbert, pensé que no había nadie-_  
_-Si quieres pasa-_  
_-Gracias Lud!-_

_*Fin del flashback*_

-Demonios la próxima vez le pondré seguro a la puerta-  
-amm… si como sea dale que Roderich sale del teatro en 2 horas-  
-Oye Eli, ya enserio lo vayas a tomar a mal pero no crees que esto es muy acosador?-  
-Por que lo dices?-

El rostro de gilbert se volvió serio pero aun así Elizabetha no entendía a lo que se refería

-Por que siempre mi asombroso yo, tiene que sufrir todo, por que tengo que ser yo el que te ayude con el señorito podrido ese, digo no me molesta en absoluto pero desde que sales con el has estado mas conmigo que con el y todo ese tiempo solo hablas de: rode eso, rode me dijo eso, rode y yo esto y lo otro; no me lo tomes a mal pero que gano en todo esto?-

-Pues no se, Gilbert tu nunca habías hablado de esta manera conmigo-

-Eli yo..-

-Y bashakalalakalaaa~-

Dos muchachos bailaban muy torpemente en la entrada de la habitación de gilbert!-

-Wow, gilbert no pensé que fueras tan fetichista-

-Mira quien habla el que tiene un caja con cosas rara en su auto-

-Es solo por si acaso mon ami~ aparte de que te quejas si eres un tomatono! Hablando de fetiches-

-Ya hablo el pan sexual!-

La cara del albino y la castaña estaba de risa, miedo, desprecio, a que hora se habían puesto a hablar sobre sus fetiches?!

-Oh elizabeth! Cuanto tiempo sin verte demoiselle !-

-Haha diría lo mismo si no fuera por que te vi en la biblioteca en la sección de sexual y no precisamente leyendo con el bibliotecario-

-Ah es cierto~ estaba renovando mis dotes de semental para hacer *censurado* con… mi nueva florecilla-

-Haha hay Francis tu nunca cambias-

La platica se volvió algo normal; pero el español y gilbert hablaban desde una esquina del cuarto sobre su plan de conquista.

-Y bien?-

-Tampoco me presiones si, es difícil pero..-

-Déjamelo a mi.. OYE LIZZIE!-

-Que paso?-

-Tu tienes una hermosa amiga rubia, de hermosos ojos verses y una hermosa e inocente sonrisa-

-Quieres una cita con Emma?-

-Si~ pero es que soy algo penoso asi que porque no vienes tu también pero con gilbert?-

-Haha no hay problema creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa Antonio!-

-Claro todos hacen planes y se olvidan de mi~-

-Pero Francis si vamos ir a tu restaurante-

-ah esta bien, les daré la mejor de las mesas, y tendrán el mejor de los vinos a su disposición!-

-Bien entonces Eli haz lo tuyo!-

-Si haber.. pero no hagan ruido-

*Llamada*

E: Hola Emma?  
B: Hola Eli! Que pasa!  
E: Oye tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Es que el tipo de los ojos esmeraldas que acosas lo corto su novia y no tiene consuelo asi que nos acompañarías a cenar en el restaurante Francés del centro?  
B: No parece mala idea, pero enserio Antonio termino con su novia? Dios me a concedido mi deseo te veo ahí a las 8  
E: Ok nos vemos!

*fin de la llamada*

* * *

_ Me dio extraño? verdad *voz de locutor(?* Que pasara con el tomatomono(? Que habra en la caja de Rosa de francia? Conseguire mi unicornio morado con tut? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo! Gracias por leer darlings!~ Nos vemos_

_Arigato minna(?_


	4. La hora de la verdad

Todo estaba listo para la cena del año ya estaban por entrar, era la noche perfecta la tarde ligeramente nublada con unos rebeldes rayos de sol que aun no de iba, todo era como en esas películas pero todo cambio cuando alguien dejo de caminar la castaña agarro a su acompañante del brazo, este la miro y la oji verde solo dijo:

-No quiero estar aquí, por favor vamonos!-

-Lizzie acabamos de llegar!-

-No me importa!-

Grito la castaña la cual arranco a correr y los otros tres miraron como se iba y la lluvia empezaba.

-Gilbert creo que deberías ir con ella-

-Ya veo.. antonio mira-

Señalo la rubia un punto donde una pareja se estaba comprometiendo. Esta de mas decir quienes eran. A pesar que parecía ser un fina lluvia de verano se fue convirtiendo con cada paso en una tormenta, por suerte logro divisar a su amiga la cual se refugio en un kiosko de un parque cercano, corrió hacia este pudo subir a tiempo pues el rió que pasaba por el parque empezaba a hacerse mas grande, el de ojos carmesí se sentó junto a su amiga iba a decir algo pero su acompañante le gano

-Soy patética verdad? Es tonto ir y perseguir a tu ex, soy una idiota pero lo mas irónico es que siempre te tengo que involucrar en todo-

La voz de esta se quebraba y gilbert se dio cuenta así que la rodeo en sus brazos

-Eli te quiero nunca lo olvides!- -Gil…-Esta abrazo a su amigo con mas fuerza y comenzó a llorar-

Elizabetha era de las pocas mujeres que lloraban por algo, tan poco significativo como un ex pero de este ella se enamoro; gilbert lo sabia y era lo que le dolía que su "amada" estuviese llorando por otro, eso le molestaba! Prefería que ese llanto fuera para el,pero en otra situacion; un rayo callo cerca del kiosko, elizabetha se aferro a gilbert y luego de un rato el albino hizo su jugada la cual duro un buen rato, hasta que este se separo.

-Yo am… lo siento-  
-…Gilbert…-

y luego de esto el mencionado se fue bajo la lluvia dejando a su amiga su abrigo y varias dudas que aclarar.


	5. Comenzando el Final

Unas cuantas llamadas acosadoras por parte de Emma hacia la húngara se llevaron a cabo, nadie había visto a Gilbert, Ludwig ya estaba preocupado, ni Antonio ni Francis sabían nada(aparentemente) desde hace dos días, ninguno de sus amigos lo había visto, la castaña se sentía culpable de alguna u otra forma, ella tenia que llamarle pero que le diría así que cito a sus dos mejores amigos para que la ayudaran.

-Te beso!?-

-Elizabeth sama, no es por ofender pero he visto esto en los mangas a gilbert-kun lr gusta usted debería de hacerle caso-

-Pero y Roderich?-

-Mandalo a volar después de todo ya se comprometió con Lili-

-Yo digo que planeemos algo para que puedan hablar-

-Elizabetha Herdevary, no te das cuenta que desde hace mucho que le gustas a Gilbert? Cuando me dijiste que terminaste con Rode y Gilbert estaba en tu casa pensé que ya eran novios o algo-

-Gibert y yo? No es que nunca lo haya pensado pero seria algo extraño, bueno no es que el no me guste, pero siento algo aquí que me hace sentir mal-

El japones apunto eso en un cuaderno, y Emma miro con compasión a la castaña.

-Eli tal vez si estas enamorada de gilbert-

-Eso creo..-

-Vamos yo no te nege lo de Antonio y eso que ya hasta lo habíamos puesto de uke y toda la cosa!-

-Peroo..-

-Ya se tengo un plan! Hablare con Antonio ya que Gilbert no te quiere responder el móvil!-

-Esta segura de esto Emma san?!-

-Ja! Dejamelo a mi!-

La rubia salio corriendo dejando a Kiku y a Elizabetha atrás un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la belga.

*Extra*

Caminaba un sonriente español cerca de cierto lugar, muy alegremente cuando de pronto vibró su teléfono celular.

-Hola!-

-Hola toñito!~-

-Hola emma! Ese milagro! pensé que esto nunca pasaría!-

-Vamos que te sorprende?~ Despues de todo somos novios no?-

-cierto!-

-Oye quiero pedirte un favor es para Elizabetha!-

-Es sobre Gilbert tambien? El esta muy deprimido ya no buscamos como sacarlo del ropero de Francis el ya sabes no puedo decir mas después de todo le prometí que nadie sepa nada de el-

-Yo tengo una idea pero debo de hablar contigo y Francis, nos vemos en el café de siempre a las 5?-

-Esta bien nos vemos~-

* * *

ya quedan unos dos ultimos capitulos, asi que no me maten~(? Si yo se fuero muy cortitos pero basarse de una imagen no es facil(? esperen les estoy contando mis secretos~ Grrr(? y eso nos vemos

BANZAII~(?


	6. Como abrazo de año nuevo

después de todo un día de planeación y llevar todo a cabo el día había llegado, fue difícil, tanto para el bando del famosisímo touch trío, o parte de este ("llamese antonio porque Francis tenia asuntos pendientes") teniaque con engaños había lo grado convencer al albino de salir del garaje de Francis, quien por cierto se quedo sin donde guardar su ferrari (cortesía de sus primos italianos, bueno solo de uno), y en la otra esquina tenemos a la reina de la perversión, la mujer que probablemente tenga anemia grado Y y si estamos hablando de Elizabetha, la cual recibia una gran arreglada por parte de sus amigo polaco y su mejor amiga Emma.

-Y bien?-  
-Aun no estoy segura de esto emma-  
-Pero lo planeamos todo el día y ya convencieron a Gilbert asi que..-  
-Tipo como que quedaste mas guau de lo que alguna vez podrás estar-  
-Gracias feliks-  
-Sabes que no es nada Eli-  
-Es hora!-

Después de un viaje de escasos 15 minutos llegaron a el lugar acordado Elizabetha llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado pero lo que sea que le puso Feliks hizo que su cabello quedara mas obscuro, llego caminando temblando, mientras Kiku y Emma, entraban a esperarla, pero adentro también estaba Francis y Antonio.

Paso a paso la húngara temblaba mas, los carros que pasaban la distraían pero no era suficiente un dedo toco su hombro y una voz conocida lo acompaño:

-Disculpa, pero no ha visto por aquí a algún francés?-

Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron como platos a escuchar esas palabras, no contesto, pero se volteo lentamente para ver al albino de frente.

-…Hoo..la gilbert-

El mencionado no dijo nada miro al suelo y unos segundos después hablo:

-Hola.. yo.. lo siento-

Y luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a regresar por donde vino, a lo que la castaña lo persiguió y le jaló la camisa, y como un reflejo por parte del ex prusiano volvieron a quedar de frente.

-Yo.. solo.. ah! escúchame! Que solo lo diré una vez! Siento lo que te dije esa noche, creo que yo…-

-Gracias, pero…-

Elizabetha se abalanzó hacia Gilbert y cubrió su rostro entre los brazos de este.

-Lo siento yo… yo.. Te quiero-  
-Lizzie~ yo igual te quiero señorito femenino-

La húngara solo río, era un apodo nuevo? La húngara lo abrazo, y comenzó a llorar, a lo que el albino le levanto el rostro y le besó.

Los cómplices salieron y al estilo de cierta famosa fotografía y por supuesto aprovechando la escena, el español tomo a su novia y le beso, a lo que el japones tomo miles de fotos, y el francés fue a por una señorita que pasaba por ahí.

* * *

_Bueno gracias por seguir este fic, y yo se que alguien llamada Carmita esta leyendo esto, asi que mas te vale que te guste! Por que me pase un dia entero en hacerlo! e-e hsahjidashdkjhdakjdhska Y eso, gracias por leer I want your's Review, please! Diganme si les gusto, lo odiarion (espero que no ;n;) Y asi, muchisismas gracias a todos los fans del Pruhun, y espero que tambien lean Querido Diario, que es igual otro que estoy haciendo que es de lo mismo pero muchisismo mas largo..._

_Nos vemos en la proxima _

_P.D. Viva el Fruk(? sdjkahda_

_p.d.2.(? Carmi, dejemoslo en FRUKUS Vale?_


End file.
